Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an input device and an input method.
Driven by the domestic game market, and in order to satisfy more and higher player demands, keyboard developers have developed backlit keyboards. The backlit keyboard is mainly embodied in emitting light on the keys or panel of the keyboard, so that the alphabets on the keys can be clearly seen even when no light is on at night.
The current backlit keyboard merely emits light. However, the prior art does not have a light emitting keyboard that can indicate a health state to the user.